VFA
This page is for the nomination of prospective featured articles. Requirements The chosen featured article will appear on the Dune Wiki's Main Page for an undefined period of time (most likely until it grows stale or until another article is nominated). A prospective article should incorporate certain features or standards: * It should be fairly comprehensive and contain different sections; * It should include a picture or photo that acknowledges its source; * It should contain original content (i.e. not lifted verbatim from another web site); * It should follow the overall style and format guidelines, where applicable. * It should contain only "blue links", and no "red links". Nominated articles that follow the above standards and receive 60+% of unique for votes will become a featured article, barring some unforeseen problem. Registered users' votes will be given greater weight than anonymous votes. Previous Featured Articles For nomination and voting information please see the VFA-Archive page. # Sandworm # Vladimir Harkonnen # No-ship # Caladan # Duncan Idaho # Paul Atreides # Leto Atreides I New Nominations Please list your nominations below. Include a link to the article, why you think it should be a featured article, and your signature. If you would like to vote for a nominee please include either 'for' or 'against', any brief feedback, and your signature. Only one 'for' vote among all nominated articles is allowed per user. ' ADD NEW NOMINEES BELOW' ---- Stilgar for Liet-Kynes Norma Cenva I've severely fixed this article up, all links are good and Norma is a great character. She is just about (or the) only character who exists for the whole duration of the Dune novels, including the Legends of Dune and Prelude to Dune books. there is no picture as Norma only appears as Norma in the books by [[Brian Herbert] and Kevin J. Anderson) --Novelldracomancer 02:54, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm sure we could find a relevant picture somewhere. Is that Norma on the cover of Hunters of Dune? http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/images/n26/n132528.jpg If not then a picture of a heighliner or some other artifact which marks her legacy would work. --Careax 02:01, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Erasmus Erasmus should be the featured article. Erasmus starts out as a cold-blooded killer, starts a Jihad, and ends up founding the Mentats through Gilbertus. Then, after being destroyed, he shows up fifteen thousand years later—and sets up the Grand Finale. He sets up Omnius to fail, because Omnius won't change his view of mankind; and knows in advance to install a "kill switch" in the Enhanced Face Dancers, so that they can't take over the universe. He then bonds with Duncan Idaho to help guide humanity into a golden era of peace. --Erasmus2 13:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) And there is apicture of Erasmus from the cover of Machine Crusade that one could use for the Big E. Or a featured article on Murbella, and use the picture of her from the cover of Hunters. --Erasmus2 19:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) for Julio144 05:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Dune Wiki